


When Angels Lay Down to Sleep

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is concerned for Castiel when the angel comes closer to losing his powers completely and the hunter watches over him whil Castiel sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Lay Down to Sleep

Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed, watching as Castiel slept in the bed Dean usually shared with the angel. Castiel's eyes were closed, and his lips were parted in sleep, chest rising and falling with every breath that he took. Dean smiled sadly as his eyes traced the way that Castiel's hand curled in relaxation, long fingers curled so that his fingertips rested on his palm. He looked fragile, thin face beautiful in relaxation and Dean reached out to stroke his hand tenderly down the angel's arm.

The hunter looked up when Sam came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for bed, hair tousled slightly from where he'd pulled his t shirt over his head in preparation for sleep. The younger Winchester looked over at Dean and saw the sad, almost pained look upon his brother's face.

"What's up?" he asked, voice a little loud in the silence filled room.

Dean raised one hand sharply to his lips and shushed him quickly, a slight frown pulling his brows down over his eyes. Sam frowned back at him, lips quirking in confusion at his brother's reaction to his question, before his gaze followed Dean's pointing gesture down at the sleeping Castiel.

"You'll wake him up," Dean said, as he passed his hand over Castiel's arm when the angel stirred slightly.

Sam stared at Dean's surprisingly tender expression, before he asked - "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

He made sure his voice was pitched lower and quieter than usual, in accordance with his brother's wishes as he padded across the room to stand beside his bed. He made shooing motions with his hands, indicating that Dean should get off his bed so that Sam himself could get in it, nodding his thanks when Dean complied. The elder Winchester settled carefully on his own bed beside Castiel, careful not to jar the angel into harsh and rude awakening.

"Yeah, course I am," Dean said, in response to Sam's earlier question. "I don't like how - "

His voice trailed off as though uncertain as to how to voice his own opinions into words with any real coherency, as he cast a glance down at his lover as Castiel stirred. As though sensing how near Dean was, Castiel reached for him, one arm flinging out to rest across Dean's lap, head nestling against the hunter's hip tenderly, eyes opening slightly before the angel lapsed back into sleep. Sam watched as Dean smiled tenderly yet sadly at his lover, fingers slowly brushing through the cow lick sticking up above Castiel's forehead.

"You don't like how he's losing his powers, do you?" Sam prompted, picking up where Dean had left off.

"No," Dean said, quietly, so quietly, Sam almost didn't catch the singular word.

"You still love him, right?" Sam asked next, shifting against the bed beneath him, before sliding the covers over his long frame and settling down upon the pillow beneath his head in preparation for going to sleep.

Dean looked up and over at his brother before he said - "Of course. What sort of dumb-ass question is that?"

"I don't see what the problem is, Dean. I don't like how he's losing his powers either, but he's barred from Heaven. Things like this are bound to happen. As long as you still love him, then that's all that matters," Sam said, before he rolled over, conversation at an end.

Dean watched him and yet still he almost missed Sam's muttered comment of - "I can't believe you just admitted to loving Castiel, Dean."

"Screw you, bitch," Dean said loudly, waking Castiel from sleep.

"Hey, Dean," Castiel murmured, smiling up at his lover blearily, large blue eyes slitted with sleep.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean replied, a little guilty over disturbing his lover over his loud exclamation to his brother.

"Are you coming back to bed now?" Castiel asked, one hand rising to rest upon Dean's chest.

"Yeah, sweetheart, in a minute" Dean murmured in a distracted way, as Sam made one final attempt at entering the conversation by making vomiting noises in his own bed.

Dean partially stood and slapped his brother heftily around the back of his head before diving into his own bed next to Castiel, snuggling into his lover in an attempt to pretend he hadn't moved. Sam sat up sharply, one large hand clutching the back of his head as he stared daggers at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, in fake innocence as Castiel nestled against his chest, slender arms sliding around his lover's waist tenderly.

"I know that was you, Dean," Sam replied, eyes narrowing at his brother.

Dean smirked at him, shoulders rising and falling in a diffident shrug as Sam went back to laying in his own bed, settling down.

"Dean," Castiel murmured as he yawned.

Dean murmured something incoherent, before he settled down properly beside his lover, pulling the covers over their bodies gently. Castiel pushed his knee between Dean's legs, parting them slightly and his thigh pressed against Dean's dick suggestively. Dean grinned before he laid a kiss upon Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, forgetting his concern over his lover's fading powers for a more powerful emotion. Lust roared through him as Castiel responded to his kisses, hand sliding down to cup Dean's ass as the hunter's tongue licked its way inside the angel's warm, wet mouth.

Dean finally pulled away before he whispered - "We can't, Cas."

Castiel pouted at him, turning large, liquid pleading eyes onto Dean, before the hunter gestured over at Sam sleeping nearby.

"If we were in our own motel room, then I'd say yeah, but - " and Dean's voice trailed off as he shrugged helplessly at his lover.

He groaned when he felt Castiel slide his thigh from between Dean's legs, to replace the pressure with his own hips, erection hard against Dean's own. Dean groaned, knowing that if Castiel persisted he wouldn't be able to keep resisting him, embarrassment over his brother listening to their ardent love-making aside. He leant in, hoping to distract his lover with another kiss, groaning into Castiel's open wet mouth as the angel started rocking his hips against Dean's, friction pleasurable against Dean's erection.

Dean stopped him with an effort, before he pulled his boxers down, material trapping his ankles before he repeated the gesture upon Castiel. He pressed his body against his lover's, hips rocking against Castiel's, dicks rubbing together with no barrier between them. In the absence of full penetrative sex, he knew that this was just as good, just as pleasurable and would achieve the same results.

Castiel's breath came hard and fast against Dean's cheek, body responsive against the hunter's as his hips clashed and collided with Dean's, as their dicks rubbed frantically together. The hunter's hand curled around both of their erections, adding to the friction and causing muffle d groans of arousal to fall from their mouths. Dean's eyes drifted closed, enjoying the feel of Castiel's length hard and throbbing against his own and he thrust harder, grinding his hips with rough intent against Castiel's, fingers twisting into Castiel's bare hips.

The bed creaked beneath their frantically rutting bodies, as Dean buried his head against Castiel's shoulder, muffling his aroused groans against the bare flesh of his lover, as he drew closer to climax. His body shook as he felt the warm rush of Castiel's seed against him, coating his own erection and his thigh with the thick rush of his seed and Castiel whimpered out a strangled wail of Dean's name.

Dean's hips rocked harder against Castiel's, trying desperately to cum and finally spurting out in thick stripes over Castiel's hip and soft member, cum mixing with the angel's as their bodies slowly stopped rocking against one another.

They stared intently at one another, breath mingling as their semen dried slowly upon their skin, before Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's full lips gently. Castiel responded before he pulled Dean's boxers up and over his cum covered dick. He repeated the gesture on himself before he settled down against Dean. His body curled against the hunter's, arms sliding around the hunter's body and holding him close. Dean smiled and returned the gesture, arms sliding around the angel's slender body, cradling his lover against his chest tenderly. He dropped a kiss to Castiel's soft haired head, and continued holding him long after Castiel had settled back into sated sleep again.

His fingers played across Castiel's back, soothing him when the angel fell into fitful dreams, unused to the play of images behind his own eyelids. The hunter was still soothing and caressing him long after he himself had drifted off into a dreamless sleep ...

~fini~


End file.
